Deviation
by Delysia
Summary: They say you can never really go home again. It's especially true when home is a place that never existed. Flashpoint\Power Rangers Crossover. Tommy\Kim, Sam\Jules.


**Title:** Deviation

**Rating: **Teen

**Fandom:** Flashpoint\Power Rangers Crossover.

**Characters: **Tommy\Kim, Sam\Jules, Team One, MMPR, Zeo PR

**Timeline: **_Complicated? _For PR everything through the Turbo movie holds true, for Flashpoint set during a fictional season five.

**Summary:** They say you cannot ever really go home again. It's especially true when for you home never existed.

**A\N: **Much endless love to SYuuri, who constantly buoys my muse and is such an inspiration as a person and a writer. I know this brings me to a total of three WIP but I am still working on them all. Thank you so much to my readers who keep reading even though I test their patience. Your reviews, alerts, PM's, never fail to make my day brighter. Thank you all so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviation<strong>

...

_All you really need to know for the moment is that the universe is a lot more complicated than you might think, even if you start from a position of thinking it's pretty damn complicated in the first place._

― _Douglas Adams_

_..._

**Prologue: Point of Origin**

The door made no sound. Everything was so silent here, so orderly. It was only in his head that a cacophony of chaos rained down. She wouldn't wake up. _Couldn't_- they kept reminding him. Something to turn his pleas to her into silent prayers instead. The fever of them not diminished at all. They rang inside his head, bells with echoed chimes of 'should have's. So much wasted time. It wasn't long enough, not nearly long enough. And he continued to silently beg her. _Please, Beautiful..._

"Tommy, they need you."

A hand came to rest on his hunched shoulder. He knew that voice, knew that touch. Once upon a time they had planned to marry; before they both realized that he could never give her all of himself. He had left too much of his heart with the broken brunette lying in front of him. "Kat." He leaned his head into her arm, a desperate child searching for some comfort for the nightmare that seemed to never ebb. He didn't cry, couldn't. His eyes were dry and bloodshot. He hadn't been taking his daily water ration, his tasteless food packets left unopened. He wondered how much longer until he was forcefully hooked to one of those capsules; mechanically kept alive while his soul slowly withered and died. So much for the fearless leader. He had promised to keep her safe, to bring Jason back to Trini. He was zero for two.

For her part, the blonde didn't offer any platitudes. Didn't tell him it would all be okay. No comforting lies to lure him into false hope. "I'm sorry, Tommy." Her voice was a whispered edge of raw pain and he wondered what it was about this place that made them all mute their sorrow only to feel it more acutely. "They think they have found a place. Rocky and Adam will be arriving from Phaedos soon."

He rose slowly, his muscles stiff having spent so much time sitting sentry over Kimberly. He bent over her, careful not to touch her. He would not cause her anymore pain.

Her body was a canvas of unnatural colors. Bursts of purple and yellowing bruises that bloated her face and made her look like a piece of abstract art. Her left eye nearly hidden beneath the balloon of her cheek as if it had created its own cave in which to hide. Her normally silky hair was matted with crusted blood, dark as it sat dried on her forehead. Tommy knew there was worse beneath the white sheet that covered her body and cocooned her injures from view. He hadn't had the stomach to find out the extent. Trini had emerged, after helping the healers wrap Kim, with a pale and drawn look and then had promptly vomited the contents of her stomach all over the ship's main corridor. Trini, who had been trained in battle field medicine, who had spent medical school slicing into cadavers without even the slightest wave of nausea, weeping openly as her stomach repeatedly brought up her last food packet. Tommy knew then he didn't want to know, didn't want to see. His heart couldn't handle anymore.

Tommy spoke low, his breath in her ear. "I'm sorry, Kim. I- I'm going to find you some place safe. I promise. I..." His voice waned. There was something about this place that made spoken words seem so brash, so public. He swallowed the three words down, speaking them clearly in his mind. Something sacred shared between two lovers.

When he finally stood, it was with squared shoulders, preparing for the battle ahead. "Where?"

"Billy said he would light a path for you. Blue, blue, green." Kat touched the panel near the door and a ribbon of color illuminated, running down the side of the corridor before disappearing around a corner.

He nodded, his head bobbing agreement to a fate he wanted to run from. Tommy moved to follow the path only to halt at the door when he noticed his former fiancee was not with him. Part of him, the part that was endlessly selfish, wanted her to hold his hand. To walk him through this like she had the first time he had lost Kim. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," the blonde shook her head. "I thought I would stay here." Blue eyes met brown and a silent understanding was reached. Not again, history would not repeat itself. He would not be able to bury his pain by turning to her. "I don't want her to be alone."

In another world, another time, he would have hugged her or at least placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture of gratitude. Instead he stood, a stone with a voice that did not betray the swirling emotions within. "Thanks, Kat."

Tommy followed the path with sure and slow steps. The floor of ship curved so he always felt he was trudging up a slight hill. Many different ribbons of light twisted this way and that, leading their silent followers to their destination. For a while a ribbon joined his, sliding along underneath it- pink, white, green. It diverged towards the training facility and Tommy found himself aching with the loss of it. Part of him wanted to abandon his own ribbon and instead follow that beam of light, praying that it would hold a different outcome but he moved on, knowing his own fate rested at the sealed room at the end of blue, blue, green.

Most doors opened as residents approached, this one did not. Instead Tommy pressed his palm to the end of the lighted path. He had done this before, on the journey to save them. Part of him was astonished when the door slid open. His skin couldn't still be the same as when he left. His whole world had crumbed around him, so how had he remained unchanged?

"I still say we go back!"

"As I expressed earlier, that would be unwise. There is no trace of Jason's energy signature and embarking on another mission would insure more casualties."

"So the reading is wrong! He's got to be there. There was no where else to go."

The voices assaulted Tommy's ears as he stepped inside, the door sliding close behind him. Keeping their noise and frustration from seeping out and infecting the rest of the ship's residents. The worn and weary rangers were gathered in the small room, a vast computer and a viewing globe at one end._ Zordon._ Tommy had never missed him more than in that moment. He would have known what to do. How to make the team whole again.

Aisha joined into the fray, ignorant of Tommy's presence. "Okay but let's just say that he is there. Could there be something masking his trace? We have to at least try to get him out. We can't let him just-" She stopped short, unwilling to say the word.

"Die?" Trini finished for her, finally looking up from the computer she was working at. Her face drawn tight, dark circles ringing her eyes. Her subtle smirk and the mischievous twinkle in her almond eyes had vanished, replaced instead with a hardness, an unwillingness to let this all best her. "He's gone." Her voice was a wary flat note.

"But how do you know?" Zack battled back, fighting for a foothold of hope. "We don't know that! Not for sure, and if there is any chance at all-"

"There isn't," Tommy interjected, the group turning to their war worn leader. For a moment Trini's eyes locked on to his, mirrors of his own pain. Years spent battling for what was right, for what was good, and this was their reward? Loss and pain and anger?

"But how do you know?"

"I know!" Tommy growled. He knew. His sleeping hours were spent with nightmares that recounted the hell of that place, the smell of scorched earth and the blood splattered floors and a brother he couldn't save. "I know because I know Jason! I know he would have done everything he could to keep Kim safe. You want to know what happened? He died trying protecting her!"

Tommy forced himself to breath; it was not longer instinctual. Every breath was a battle. His lungs burning, as if he could still taste the ash laden air of that god-forsaken planet. His world turned to colored spots as fingers pressed to his eye lids. A moment of oblivion so tempting, a place to run and hide.

He used to turn to her, a lifetime ago when being Tommy and Kimberly had been so simple, so right, so natural that he had never dreamed it would end. He would sneak in the backdoor and up the kitchen stairs to the room next to Aisha's and Kim would be there; waiting with soft kisses and easy words and fingers that played with his hair, erasing the demons of the day. She always knew how to make the load a little lighter, to coax a smile out of him, to remind him that it was never as bleak as it seemed.

There was no breaking dawn here, no shining light of hope. Just hard choices and a mantle of leadership foisted on his shoulders like a noose around his neck, choking him with obligations and requirements. He had to keep the team together. He could not crawl into those dark corners and sit alone with his pain and grief. Had to focus. Had to. With a sigh, a weary huff of frustration, Tommy raised his head, pushing his hair back, an for a moment it was her phantom fingers and not his own. His voice was full of apology as he spoke. "Jason's gone. I'm sorry, man, but he's gone."

Silence descended, harsh and heavy, resting on ears that ached to hear their comrade's voice, deep and booming and overly confident. They would never hear that rich timber, never see that perpetual boyish grin that would transform him from twenty-three back to fifteen within a breath of a second. He was simply gone. There and then not and all so quickly, so decisively, that it felt more like a nightmare than reality. A horrible echoing dream from which they could never wake.

Zack thumped the wall uselessly, beating his open palm against the sterile white flat walls. Tanya finally stepping in to embrace the ranger. Her eyes boring into Tommy from over's Zack's hunched shoulder, a judgment passing and Tommy knew he was found lacking. Where was the leader they had known?

Gone. Like Jason, like Kim. A shell of a person, trying valiantly to keep moving, to keep from sinking into the quicksand that had become his life.

He would complete this mission and it would be his last, his heart couldn't stand it any longer. They had gotten Kimberly out but it had been at a price. He couldn't bare to think of those Theraraines and Olatarians, who had died following his fumbling command. Tommy would morn them later. He would sit and grieve those soldiers and the man that was more than a best friend, a man that was his brother in everything but blood. For now he had to focus on the task at hand. The mission wasn't complete, not nearly. One thought kept running through his mind, one thread keeping him from coming apart, a mass of stuffing and emotions spilling out-_ get Kimberly some place safe._

Rescuing her from Ulagar's clutches did nothing more than guarantee that he would rain down the full force of his evil army upon them. And there was another more sinister of threats from their own camp. The Theraraines, who prided themselves on logical and emotions free choices, had a history of choosing to destroy even those who fought on their side if they felt it was for the greater good. Tommy was not about to risk Kim falling into that category.

He just wished he could do it some other way.

Tommy shook the thought away, the one that said their had to be another option. There wasn't. He had stayed up countless hours with Trini and Billy trying to devise a plan to hide Kim, searching for a place to keep her safe and Billy's inconceivable suggestion was the only solution. "Come on guys, we need to focus." He needed to; it was all beginning to spill out like seed, growing doubt and fear. "Kat said you found a place?"

Billy nodded, fingers moving over the vast computer to pull up an image of earth, so similar to their own that Tommy found himself praying that somehow they wouldn't need to do this. That they could all just go home, just go home and just be. Lay down their arms and leave the burden of protection to someone else, anyone else.

"This is Alt 56301," Billy informed them. "As we discussed, it has an earth that is almost a mirror of our own. The real difference is that all the planets of any traversal distance are lacking the carbon and oxygen that allows us to survive on other worlds. Due to this mutation there is no interstellar beings that could possibly interfere or pose harm to their earth."

"No aliens," Zack simplified. "I used to believe that before Rita popped up her ugly face. No monsters, no aliens- gotta say I kinda miss it."

The group seemed to silently agree, thinking over how simple their lives had been, how blissfully ignorant, how wonderfully normal. Here was a place that they did not have to worry of invasion, of monster, of putties. They were able to simple exist.

It was the arrival of Adam and Rocky that broke the silent reverie. "Hey guys," Rocky greeted, the door sliding close behind the obviously exhausted rangers.

"Did you...?" Tommy couldn't even finish his question, everything hinged on the answer.

"We got it," Adam confirmed. His breath labored, a marathon run but still a smile split open his face as he pulled the simple dull bronze plate from his satchel, placing it in Tommy's shaking hands. _They got it_. "Dulcea made us earn it and it wasn't easy but we got it."

"We also had listen to a ridiculously long winded speech about how bunch of Olatarian priests had entrusted her with it's guardianship, granting her eternal life as long as she never abandoned her post, and kept the plate from those that would want to use it to rule over the other dimensions and blah, blah, blah. It was worse than any of Miss Applebee's lectures ever were." Rocky looked at the faces of his team who glowered at him. "Did anyone not eat their food packet? I'm starving. These rations are killing me. Don't they realize I'm a growing boy?"

Aisha moved behind Rocky to thump him on the back of his head. "Now is not the time. They found a place."

"For real?" Rocky questioned, all playful pretense washed away, soapy bubbles down a drain. "Like, we are _really_ doing this?"

A beat of silence and probing glances was his answer. If they did this... it would be more than breaking Olatarian law. It would be altering not only their world but another. Weaving an unknown thread into its very fabric; the consequence of which had to many variables to predict. It meant letting Kim go and trusting that fate would not be as cruel to her there as it had been here.

"We don't have an option," Tommy answered. He might have failed them, failed Jason, failed Kim but for better or worse he was still the leader. It was his heart-wrenching call to make.

"So Alt. 56301 has its own earth," Trini broke the silence, fingers moving in rhythm with Billy's. She had turned to a shark of a person, biting and snapping and always always on the move, refusing to look anywhere but ahead. She alone was the force propelling them into action, endlessly reminding Tommy that there was no time to rest, no time to morn. "We did a search for humans with similar genetics to Kim and we found a few matches that aren't perfect but would allow her to pass as an offspring. There is one that I think is the best." A small white wash of a farmhouse appeared in the globe. "The Callaghans. The father, Roger, is a former police officer."

"He would know how to keep her safe at least," Adam offered, his tone somber.

"The mom is Jane," Trini continued. "Roger moved his wife and children to a small town and started a farm in hopes of keeping them safe."

"Kim loves animals," Rocky interjected but could not even paint on a smile. The bright side here was a wash of dull grays without a silver lining, selling it as more took too much. There wasn't enough left in him as it was.

"And plants," Aisha added, voice misty with tears. She had been oscillation between fits of anger where she vowed to eviscerate Ulagar herself to teary breakdowns where she would sob herself to sleep; earning some resentment from those left to care and coddle her. "She loves plants. Filled up our whole house with them when she lived with us. I used to catch her talking to the sunflowers. Said it made them grow better."

"She used to do that to cacti too," Trini revealed; the first words the two yellow rangers shared that were not barking and tense. "I remember Shelly Hanson told her they were hideous when Kim planted them outside The Youth Center. Kim didn't care. She thought they were beautiful. Kimberly could always see past what everyone else saw."

Memories were creeping up, threatening to weaken their resolve. Tommy couldn't have it. He needed them, needed them standing strong beside him. He was weaving in his own mind, the lines of right and wrong blurring. They needed to be there, beacons to keep him on the right path. "What else? Billy, what else?"

"They have four children, all male," Billy offered, nervous hands straightening his glasses. Something solid to hold on to in a world careening out of control.

"Brothers," Zack nodded his approval. "Good. Kim always had a pack of us playing brother to her, looking after her. She should have it there."

"The youngest is Jacob, then Jack, James, and the oldest is-" Billy's voice halted for a moment, his voice catching before he read the name aloud, his eyes obscured by tears that rendered his glasses useless. "Jason."

"It's perfect." Tommy chimed in, false bravado masking the churning in his gut, his stomach a thick twisted rope. "She'll be okay there. I mean a farm? With animals and plants? Kimberly will love that. And a former police officer and four brothers watching out for her? What could be safer? Come on, guys." He fought valiantly to rally his slipping team. "She is going to love it. Kim is going to be so happy there..."

"Umm, guys?" Tanya stood awkwardly and apart. She didn't know Kim, not really, not for years like they did. She had the opportunity to meet the bubbly brunette and even though they were thrown into each others orbits often, they never became close. They were nothing more than a 'hello' and some passing polite conventional phrases. Tanya could never see her as anything more than the woman who from miles away managed to end her dearest friend's engagement. "I know Kim and I weren't exactly close but happy? I hate to point this out but if I suddenly woke up in another dimension with strangers I would be freaked out."

"Yeah," Rocky agreed, readily snatching at any chance to not do this. The had already lost one, wasn't that enough for now? "Won't Kimberly be scared? I mean, are we really going to drop her in there all by herself? She is really injured. What if they don't know how to treat her? What if they make it worse?"

"They have a point," Aisha admitted. "Maybe we should rethink this." The resolve of the team started to crumble around them; a sandcastle hit by an ocean wave, taking chunks of the wall out to sea and leaving the rest misshapen and weak.

"No." Trini's voice was firm. "We are doing this." Each word ground out with a fiery protectiveness. It wasn't up for debate. She had already lost the man she had secretly loved for as long as she could remember. He had sacrificed himself to keep her best friend alive, the literal girl next door. Trini was going to get Kimberly some place safe if it was the last thing she did. There was so much more at stake than most of them realized.

Her tone soften as she spoke again, coaxing them back. Her father had been a minister and she had grown up witnessing as he brought lost sheep back to the flock. Admit to the errors, the flaws, and yet show them it was the only path. "I know this is hard and I am going to miss her too but I promise she won't be afraid there."

"But how do you know that?"

"Billy and I have worked it all out. We are going to channel Kim's essence and reverse her age. She will grow up with the Callaghans. She will be part of them. She will love them and they will love her. You know they will, they will adore her just like we do. And she will be happy there. She will not even remember all the pain she is in now, all the torture at Ulagar's hands. She- she won't even remember us; so she will never even miss us."

The snake of rope tightened in Tommy's gut at Trini's words. Logically, it was the right choice, the only choice but every fiber of his being screamed at him to not let this happen, to not let Kim go. Hadn't that been his greatest mistake? Rolling over and letting her slip through his fingers? A letter, _a stupid goddamn letter, _and his foolish pride and wasted years, that was his reward last time he let her walk out of his life. This time it was going to be a one-ended goodbye and prayer that this all worked, that the reward somehow outweighed the sacrifices. Still it was the only plan they had, the only means to keep her out of harms way. "Guys, we have to do this. It's the only way to keep her safe."

"But if she can't remember us and is being raised by completely different people, will she even still be Kimberly?" Adam questioned.

"While there has been some debate about nurture versus nature, I believe that the basic facets of her personality will remain intact. For instance it would take considerable strife for Kimberly to develop in such a way that she would not wish to offer assistance to those in need," Billy explained.

"He means Kim will still be Kim. She will be different but the important stuff, how she always wants to help others, that's not going to change," Trini translated.

"And at some point we will bring her home, right? I promised her once this whole mess was over we would catch up over a long overdue trip to the Galleria."

"Of course. This is just temporary." Tommy was surprised how easily the lie slipped from his lips. How quickly he fell into telling Aisha, telling them all, that this would have some sort of fairytale ending. There was no certainty past getting Kim out and even that had its share of question marks. His moral compass was losing its polar north. "Just until we defeat Ulagar."

"Guys?" Billy fumbled with the computer keys before shutting it down. "A Theraraine ship is docking, heavy artillery."

"Damn," Tommy cursed. That was fast, much faster than he anticipated. "How long?"

"Twenty minutes until docked and an additional ten to decompress and board. Maybe thirty- thirty five minutes?"

"What wrong?" Tanya asked.

"I'll explain later," Tommy vowed, his head a singular scream- no, they could not have her. Not when they were so close. "Trini?"

"Got the coordinates."

"Billy?"

"Path illuminated, white, yellow, red."

"Come on, guys." Tommy ushered his team out the door and through the labyrinthine of corridors, following the ribbon of light. His heart drumming in his ears, urging him to move quicker but he made sure slow his gait, keeping a steady footing on the curved floor. A misstep, a stumble, would cause unwanted attention. He heard Aisha's whispered voice ask what was happening and then Trini sharp 'shh' silencing her. The only sound in the halls the sound of steps and even they seemed muted, softened, a marshmallow floor absorbing the noise. It took only five minutes to reach the end of white, yellow, red but as he entered, turning to watch his fellow rangers file in behind him he noted that Trini and Billy both had beads of perspiration on their foreheads. So it wasn't just him that had felt like the minutes had transformed into endless hours, a marathon with no finish line.

"Hey, guys." Kat greeted. Her eyes were full of questions but Tommy held up a singular finger and she immediately fell silent, a good solider.

Billy moved with quick, precise movements to the panel at the door, the quick jabbing of buttons and then a click and the sound of compressed air in the door. "Locked but it's not going to be hard to override."

"So this is it?" Kat asked, unable to keep the tremble from her voice. She hadn't wanted this, not this, not ever, not really. Yes, there had been a time not so long ago when she sat surrounded by bit of torn paper and destroyed tulle, embossed letters shredded in her hands as she cursed Kim's very existence. Kat had lived too long in that shadow and then it hadn't mattered, not really. She was willing to pretend, to just be satisfied with the illusion of happiness and would have continued on, married him, started a family even, if Tommy hadn't suddenly decided to stop the pretense. Said it wasn't fair to her, like leaving her forty-seven days before their wedding was some just and noble action that set right the scales. She might have hated Kim then when she was a ghost of a memory too perfect to ever measure up to but when the real Kimberly Hart came barreling back into her world it was a bit more difficult. That Kim was real and flawed and surprisingly a good friend despite the years of strain between them and the inevitable awkwardness of loving the same man. Kat might have wanted Kim gone back then but not now and never like this. "We are really doing this?"

"Affirmative," Billy confirmed.

"There isn't some other way? Maybe we could-"

"No." Trini all but growled the word, her eyebrows stern slants over almond eyes that condemned any weakness or faltering conviction. "Listen, everyone!" Trini was the de facto leader while Tommy and Billy quietly worked setting the many circular inscription etched into the plate to the correct coordinates. "We don't have time to debate this. In or out but one way or another we are getting Kim someplace safe- now."

It was Zack who finally spoke first, dissolving the silence that had evolved. Besides Jason and Trini, he had known Kim the longest. He had spent most of sixth grade teaching her dance moves in exchange for her telling him which girls like liked him. "This is messed up, man, but I guess, I mean we don't really have a choice here. I'm in." There was a slow chorus of agreement, a few chimes of 'me too', a tearful 'I'm in' from Aisha, and a tense head nod from Rocky who seemed to becoming apart at the seams, the battle for the plate and the toll of day clearly wracking havoc on him.

"Hear that, Kim?" Tommy offered the unconscious brunette a watery smile. "Looks like you finally got us all to agree on something."

There was no time to mourn the lack of snappy retort, the panel on the door illumining with a new color path. Someone had targeted Kimberly's room as a destination and Tommy was not about to wait to find out if it was friend or foe. "Billy?"

"We need to form a circle around her, channeling our energy to the plate." It was carefully and delicate placed on Kim's chest. "If I have calculated correctly, our combined powers will unleash the portal."

Tommy moved to action standing at the head of the medical bay where Kimberly lay but part of him wanted to smash and rage. There would be no heartfelt goodbyes, no quiet moments and reassurances. It was all being stripped from him, even this, rushed and fumbled. Trini's hand clenched around his own and his eyes went from the intertwined fingers to her tear filled eyes. "She hated goodbyes anyway."

Tommy nodded once, twice, swallowing the lump that rose in his throat before he spoke. "Let's do this."

Fingers clasped, the flesh of palms pressed tightly together as Billy intoned a language that Tommy had never heard. There was the sound of wind in his ears and the feeling of crackling blue electricity and the smell of heat. He tried, tried to focus on that bronze plate that began to glow, gleaming with unnatural light but a singular memory kept invading his thoughts. Not the first time he saw her, not their first kiss, not some fairytale high school moment that was so perfect it was almost cliched, but of him and her on this ship, griping over their food packets.

"_And for dinner, once again, gray powdered mush!" Kimberly sighed at the offering as she poured it into a bowl not even bothering to waste her water ration to rehydrate it. "Think it would kill them to at least make it food colored?"_

_Tommy watched her prod at it with amusement, They had finally settled into a truce of sorts, that wavering line between enemies and lovers called friends. "Don't pout," he warned her._

"_I am not pouting," Kim sulked._

_Tommy couldn't help but grin at her protruding lower lip. "Tell you what. You eat your food packet and when we finish this mission, I will take you for a steak dinner when we get back."_

_There was a flash of a challenging in her eyes and yet Tommy found himself so close to her that her hand was a breath away from his own. "Don't you mean, maybe I will let you take me for a steak dinner?" Kim teased. _

"_Are you saying you don't want to go to dinner with me?"_

"_No."_

"_So you are saying you do want to go to dinner with me?" _

_Kim's reply was shrug and a self satisfied smile._

_His eyes narrowing as he grumbled. "You are impossible, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah but you love me anyway." _

_And heaven help him, he did._

There was a whoosh of air and then blinding brightness that caused his eyes to squint to see through the harsh light. Somewhere off in the distant he detected a cry, a soft mewing of a sound and then nothing. The medical bay was empty, only the plate humming on the sterile table. An after burn of pink seemed to linger before disappearing slowly, fading like the swirling dots clouding his vision. "We did it, " Trini fairly cried before finally allowing herself a rare moment of weakness. "We did it," she repeated, her voice cracking over her tears, "We did it."

The realization was slow to dawn, fingers of feeling slowly creeping up on Tommy. They had done it. She was safe. Ulagar couldn't hurt her, never again. Kim was safe. And then the warmth turned cool. Ice buckets of reality crashing down, the price paid to keep her safe.

Kimberly was gone.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well you know I am dying to hear what you thought. Crossover fics can be a tricky beast to try to tame and I curious to see how I fared._

**IMPORTANT- Due to the nature of crossover fics and the fact that FFdotNet likes to hide them in their own sad little corner away from all the other fics it is very important to ALERT this story if you want to keep updated and to be able to keep reading. **Of course if while you are Alerting you want to just click Author Alert instead you will be able to keep up all my writing, and if while doing that you feel inclined to drop in a review that would rock even more. But seriously if you want to keep updated with this fic you need to alert. Since this chapter was all Power Rangers I placed it in that fandom, for the next chapter (Flashpoint centric) it will be on that page and after that when both worlds collide it will be in the sad and often neglected crossover section. Alert. Seriously. ALERT.

_In fact the first person who wants to PM me how many times I said Alert (or alerting) in my author's note and gets it right will get a drabble of their choosing, that is how important it is to click Alert.  
><em>

_Coming up in Chapter One: Jules, a hot call, and radioactive spider bites._

_**Readers are Powerful, Reviews are Love.**_

_~Delysia_


End file.
